Bones: Beyond the Light
by shouldbewriting
Summary: The Squint Team, as they call themselves, had the perfect lives all of them had been searching for. Happily married, with kids, and great jobs that they could work with their best of friends. But as everything seems to get more perfect, as Booth says, what if it's actually falling apart?
1. Where Are They Now?

_**The Team**_

Seeley Booth and Temperance Brennan- Booth and "Bones" still remain as the husband and wife, special agent and scientist, duo solving murders from time to time. But they now focus more on living a happy life, raising their daughter, Christine, who is now 6, and supporting Booth's son, Parker, as he decided he wanted to move in with them, which caused his mother Rebecca to practically disown him, as he goes to Stanford for Pre-law.

Angela and Jack Hodgins- the husband and wife welcomed their second child, a little girl, when Michael was 5, and happily named her Katelyn Temperance Hodgins, and Kate is very close to her Aunt "Temp" even looking up to her, because, as she now is, 2 year olds need their role models.

Lance Sweets – after Daisy managed to move on, he did as well, and reconciled with an old spark, Olivia Sparling. After about a year, the two were so happy, they got married. They both currently work at the FBI, while still managing to raise their ambitious and hyper twins, Amber and Ethan.

Camille Saroyan and Arastoo Vaziri- managing the relationship of intern/boss, the couple finally got married. Although they were extremely happy, the two wanted children, yet unfortunately were unable to have their own. After about 6 months, they were finally able to adopt a baby from Iran, which they named Rashaun Jefferson Vaziri, in honor of Arastoo's origins and the Jeffersonian Institute.

_**The Squints**_

Caroline Julian and Zack Addy- Sweets admitted to Caroline, that Zack didn't kill anyone, he was only an information source. Caroline then decided to fully push the case of letting Zack go, which the department agreed, which allowed her to be his sort of foster mother until Zack can become more socially acceptable. After Zack's freedom, upon request of his mother, his teenage sister Valerie comes up to live with him and Caroline. Caroline practically adopts the two kids.

Colin Fisher- Fisher actually started up a babysitting career, to back up his income as an intern, and after the death of a very close friend whom Fisher viewed as a little brother, he became dedicated to helping foster children, in which he was allowed to adopt his friend's son Mason.

Wendell Bray-still battling with his fight for cancer, he met a woman, one of his nurses. He and her plan to move into a house in DC when he gets enough money, with their daughter Lillian.

Clark Edison- Clark became a very sophisticated anthropologist, deciding that his life should be focused on his work. Through that he reunited with his high-school sweetheart Bella, and together they moved out to France, so Bella could persuade Clark not to be such a workaholic.

Finn Abernathy and Michelle Welton- they dated for a while respectively, and with Cam's permission/blessing, the two got married, and together they decided, in which fact that the couple moved to Massachusetts.

Oliver and Daisy Wells- after getting over their slight dislike of one another. Oliver and Daisy ended up falling in love with each other's intelligence. Daisy finally realized that she and Sweets never really satisfied her. They got married and moved to New York. Where together they had a little girl and named her Samantha.

**_Their Friends_**

The Brennans- Russ now lives with his wife Amy and his step-daughters Hayley and Emma. Max still lives in D.C, often visiting his daughter and son-in-law, to babysit his granddaughter Christine.

The Booths- Jared lives with his wife Padme. Marianne lives with her new husband Reggie, and sometimes visits her eldest son, to see her grandchildren. Hank, or "Pops", still lives in a retirement home, and he drops by to visit his great-grandchildren.


	2. Chapter 1: Fairytale Beginning

Booth had a perfect life, he had all he ever wanted, all he ever needed really. He had a beautiful wife, Bones, who loved him very much. Together they raised their daughter Christine, who was now 6, and she was looking more and more like her mom. And Booth's son, Parker, was away at college studying the criminal system. He's even the FBI

Bones stands in the doorway and watches Booth and Christine play with a dollhouse. Booth turns around, from talking to a girl doll, and stands up handing the doll to Christine again.

Booth says "Hey Bones, I thought you were at work."

She looks to the floor and says "I wasn't at work Booth."

He says "Why would you lie to me?"

Christine says "Lying's bad Mommy, you told me never to do it."

Bones says "Can we talk upstairs?"

Booth notices the disappointment in Bones' eyes from what Christine said and he nods. He looks to Christine and says "Mommy and I have to have a talk, ok princess?"

She says "Isn't something I won't understand til I'm in collage?"

He smiles at her mispronunciation and says "Yes."

She nods and returns to playing with the dolls. Booth and Bones head upstairs, and as he heads into the bedroom, she closes the door.

He says "Is everything alright Bones?"

She says "We need to talk."

"Alright." His head turns at the somewhat sensitive remark.

She looks him in the eyes "I know you love me, and Christine, and you say that you don't want life to change at all."

He says "I don't want any more than I already have."

"So you're saying that we should just take what's here, right?"

He looks at her with a confused face. He says "Bones, I've never understood some of the things that come out of your mouth. But I have a feeling that this has nothing to do with science. It's about where you went today isn't it?"

She nods and says "I went to the doctor's today. And he told me something."

He places his hand on Bones' knee and says "Whatever it is, we'll handle it. I promise. We're gonna be fine. How serious is it?"

She says "It's not a medical condition, Booth. He said that I'm, I mean we're, well technically me, but I guess since you were a part of it-"

"Spit it out Bones."

She says "I'm pregnant, Booth."

He says "Are you sure?"

She says "Definitely. And you talked about being content with what you have, and you're so close to that promotion, and I don't want this to make you have to miss more work."

He says "Screw work. Bones, what I said, has nothing to do with a baby. I've always told you a baby is a good thing. Right now, it's a great thing."

She smiles and he kisses her. He looks down to her belly and says "Hi there little one. Can they hear me yet?"

She says "Not for 10 more weeks."

He says "That would make you." He stops to think.

She says "6 weeks. He's starting to form."

He says "You called the baby, a he."

"I only hope it's a boy. I'm not implying that I know the gender. You and I are gonna find out that together, aren't we?"

He smiles and says "Of course Bones."

He kisses her again. And when they looked back the two smile at one another. And something surged between them. He rose and moved the edge of the stairway looking down at Christine, and then he returned shutting the door behind them. As he reaches the bed, Bones pulls him into her, kissing him. And moved her body with his, as their lips gripped against each other.

Booth slowly moves his hands down to her shirt, and lifts it over her head and she gently unbuttons his shirt. He helps her by removing the rest of his shirt, and he moves closer to her, until he can feel her heartbeat against his chest and at that moment, he leans into her until she slowly falls back onto the bed.

Christine, downstairs, listening to her parents, as they passionately make love, copies the noises with her dolls. Gently smacking their heads together to imitate kissing, while hovering them over the plastic doll bed. And she continued until her parents came down again.

* * *

Students were everywhere. A couple was making out by a tree and some of the members of the football team were playing catch over in a patch of mud. Sat on the edge of the fountain, was Parker, his medium brown bangs covering his dark brown eyes, which were scanning the pages of a Law book. Behind him, a boy a bit smaller than Parker, walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

It was his friend, Gavin Marks. Gavin's bright red, almost orange hair drew great attention to his dark green eyes above his dotted freckles. Gavin and Parker had been friends since high school, and the two paid for an apartment outside of the campus.

Parker rolls his eyes and says " Gav, you almost made me drop my book in the fountain."

Gavin ignored Parker's exclamation, and as he began to speak his eyes widen with excitement. He says "Guess what, so you know how Kayleen was talking about her friend from D.C?"

Parker nodded, remembering the conversation a couple days earlier with their friend. Kayleen was from Detroit, and her and Parker had a couple classes together.

Without waiting for an answer, Gavin continues "Well, let's just say your two best friends made you sound like Prince Charming." Parker slapped him in the chest.

Parker says "A blind date, really? Don't you remember what happened when you set me up with your cousin Mary?"

Gavin says "Hey, this girl's got no pimples or greasy hair. She's a total A plus. Would Kayleen be friends with anyone else?"

Parker nods, Kayleen was really the upper class kind of girl. Just then a blonde haired girl walked by and Gavin called out "Kayleen over here." Parker notices Kayleen walking up to them. Gavin smiles at her, and Parker smirks at his friends' odd taste in girls out of his league. Kayleen smiles and says "Hey Parker."

Parker says "Hi." He and Kayleen were friends, but he could tell she wanted to move to second base. He was never really that interested in her, she was always trying to impress people. Making herself seem better than she is. She wasn't his type. He continues "So Gav tells me you've been playing matchmaker and using me as your guinea pig."

As if insulted, Kayleen ignores the comment and says "You two have a lot in common. Both from D.C, both really like helping people, personally not my thing, plus you both need to get back in the game."

Gavin says "Says the single one." Kayleen kicks Gavin's knee. And he brushes it, while waiting for Parker to respond to her offer. Parker thinks a minute. _It has been a little while._ He then stands and says "Ok."

Kayleen claps. "Very good, I'll set it all up, and all you'll have to do is show up, and not screw up."

Parker says "Sounds easy to me, and I'll try my best." He smirks as she walks away. Gavin chuckles.

* * *

Angela Montenegro sat out on the patio, painting an abstract picture. As she concentrated on making her brush strokes just perfect, her husband, Jack Hodgins, snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Shocked, she accidentally splats green paint on his forehead.

She laughs and he rubs his finger in the paint and looks at it. She smiles and says "It goes well with your eyes." He dipped his finger in the red paint and placed a small glob on his wife's forehead.

He says "There, now we match."

She giggles "If we were Christmas."

He kisses her and then rests his forehead against hers. He says "We made purple."

Just then a small voice came from inside, and a small boy came running in. It was their son Michael Vincent, and he was shouting "Here Katie, toss it to me."

Jack stepped in front of his son and said "Are you and Katie playing ball in the house again?"

Just then, their daughter, Katelyn, came rushing behind them, and threw a rubber ball and it bounced off the door and into a paint jar nearby, knocking all of them over, and splattering the paint onto the four of them. Angela laughed as Jack wiped his eyelids.

Kate says "Daddy, your cheekies are redder than Mommy's paint."

Jack turns to Michael and he just snorts, and then Jack says "What did your mother and I tell you about playing in house?"

Michael says "Technically we were outside."

Jack throws his arms at Michael and as Michael flinches, Jack wraps his arms around his son, and raises him over his shoulder, tickling his stomach, while Michael switches between giggling and pleading for him to stop.

As Jack puts Michael down, Kate exclaims "Me next daddy, me next."

Jack says "You next?"

He picks his daughter up marching around the patio, laughing at his daughter's fit of laughter. Then Angela wipes her face, and says "Alright you two, why don't you go get the tub from the garage, so Daddy can spray you off with it."

Jack says "Alright, as long as I get to spray Mommy too."

He and Angela clean up the mess on the patio as the kids go to the garage and set up the metal tub by the hose, waiting for a home-made sprinkler.


	3. Chapter 2: A Skate Date

Parker unbuttons the top button of shirt. He's in a bright blue dress shirt, with black pants, and black sneakers. With the top unbuttoned it makes him look cool, but he doesn't want to seem vain, but buttoned it looks like he's too formal.

Parker looks at the time on his watch. _6:45. _Parker adjusts the top button on his shirt once again, just then Gavin's voice came from the doorway, he says "Dude, it's not the prom."

Parker turned to his friend and said "Don't you knock?"

Gavin says "Do you even know what Kayleen has planned?"

Parker shakes his head and Gavin laughs. Parker looks to him and says "You know don't you?"

"Look, Kayleen said it's something you and her would like. I could see it."

"Is this your way of telling me you've met her?"

Gavin laughs and says "She's your type."

Parker decides to just change his shirt. He takes off the button up and searches threw his drawers for something else to wear.

Gavin says "You're acting like it's your first time." Gavin throws a pile of clothes at him. There's a red graphic tee, a black leather jacket, and blue jeans. Parker turns his head in his friend's direction. Gavin nods and then leaves Parker to change.

After 5 minutes, Parker comes out and notices Gavin dressed up as well. Parker says "Dude?"

Gavin smirks and says "Kayleen thought a double date would be more friendly, make you seem like you're not looking to score one." He imitates her voice by making his higher.

Parker shakes his head and the two get into Gavin's car and drive out to town.

* * *

Parker watches as he pulls up to the local roller rink. Parker says "A skate date?"

Gavin nods. He and Parker walk into the rink. There was the skating rink towards the back, and to the right was concessions, and to the left was an arcade. Parker thinks back to when Gavin and him came here to just play in the arcade every Sunday.

Gavin tapped him on the shoulder and pointed near the concessions, where Kayleen was standing talking to a girl with golden brown hair. Parker couldn't see her face, as she was turned away from him. Gavin and Parker walked up to the two girls, as Gavin placed his arm against Kayleen's shoulder, the girl turned around.

Parker's jaw literally almost dropped wide open. Her bangs laid over her bright blue eyes. But by far the best thing about her was her smile. She wore a purple dress with black leather jacket and boots.

She raised a smile at him. He was cute. His hair was layered almost like the boys on TV. She says "Hi."

He stutters a word, as if he were in high school, "Hi."

Kayleen steps next to them and a places a hand on the closest shoulder of each. She says "Moving on from two letter words. Parker Booth meet Riley Williams. Riley this is Parker."

Riley bites her lip, and says "Well Kayleen does not give you justice."

Parker smirks, "As for you."

She looks towards Kayleen and smiles "A dressy, barely combed, daddy's boy from D.C. eh?"

Parker looks toward Kayleen as well. He says "Is that what you think of me?"

Gavin places his hands on Kayleen's shoulders and says "We're gonna get a round of drinks. Why don't you guys get the skates?" Gavin whispers his and Kayleen shoes sizes to Parker as Kayleen turned to the order line. Gavin watched as Kayleen's blue-jeans stretched with every step.

Parker slapped Gavin's back, shaking him to reality once again. Riley laughed at this. Gavin followed Kayleen, tempting himself not to look at her again. Parker turned his attention back to Riley and noticed that she had already met him.

He says "Did anyone ever tell you, that you have the most beautiful eyes? It's like looking at a cloudless sky, or a salt-less ocean."

She smiles looking up at him, she was a bit shorter than him, she says "No cheesy, your dad stole the stars for your eyes, pick up?"

He laughs "Pick-ups aren't really my thing."

She laughs "Mine either."

Gavin lays down the money on the table and Kayleen turns to Parker and Riley. She smiles and looks back to Gavin. "You know seeing those two, you really do only need to meet the one once." She then walks away and he follows.

Later, Riley and Parker are skating out on the rink holding hands. Kayleen's had a little too much to drink, and a boy walks up to her and takes her hand, and pulls her into the arcade. Gavin watches as the two share kisses and then play games. Finally, he gets up, leaves money on the table, and walks outside.

Parker holds onto Riley, he hasn't skated in a while. She laughs, and then accidentally slips, pulling Parker down to the rink floor with her. The two share a fit of giggles. Parker looks into her eyes once again, just looking for a moment, and then he shakes his head helping her up again.

* * *

Afterwards, Riley and Parker get off the skate floor. Riley says "You know I had a surprisingly fun time tonight. Not that I had expectations, it just blind dates don't usually work for me."

Parker says "I can't imagine how. You're beautiful, and smart, and really funny. But here's a tip blame it on the matchmaker." She laughs. On top of the laughter, a small sob can be heard. There was only Riley and Parker, some of the rink crew, and the DJ left in the building. The two traced it back to the arcade.

Sitting against the wall in a pool of tears was Kayleen. Parker knelt down next to her and says "Hey Kayleen what happened?"

Kayleen stopped crying for a minute and looked to Parker. She says "He was so sweet, I left to go to the bathroom, and he took all the money out of my wallet. It was $100 bucks Parks."

Riley says "Oh Kayleen, why would you even trust a guy like that. You just met him."

Kayleen says "You'd trust Parker, wouldn't you? I mean I saw you guys having so much fun, and I just-"

Just then Gavin's voice carried through the building as he said "Parks, is Riley still here? I pretty sure I saw Kay make off with some guy." He walked into the room and saw Kayleen on the floor.

Gavin rushes to her side. He pulls out a napkin from his jacket, wiping her tears. He holds her face in his hands. He says "Are you hurt?"

She sobs "Just in the heart."

Parker motions for Riley to come with him, and the two walk outside. Gavin looks at Kayleen, and he wipes away one last tear. She says "It's you. I only needed to truly meet you once."

Just as Gavin begins to speak, Kayleen leans forward, kissing him. She was wearing a shirt that was sleeveless, so Gavin pressed his hands against her bare, tanned but still white skin. After pulling away, she rested her head against his chest, sitting there, him holding her.

Parker bumps into Riley playfully, as she does back. He looks out at the empty parking lot, finding his eyes wandering back to hers. He places his hand on her shoulder, making her notice.

She says "What?" His eyes look directly into hers. And as she begins to smile, and almost laugh, he does as well.

Parker says "Tonight was just, you were-oh what the hell."

He presses his lips forcefully against hers. And he could feel her returning the feeling. He pulls her body into his, feeling her warm skin. Reluctant to let go, she does anyway, as Gavin and Kayleen walk out of the rink, Kayleen in his arms.

Parker notices his friend, and as Gavin notices him, he pulls his car keys out of his pocket and throws them to Parker. Parker looks to him and Gavin says "I'm gonna take her home. You can use my car to take Riley home alright?"

Parker nods and he and Riley get into Gavin's car. Gavin gets Kayleen into her car, she lays against his shoulder, and shortly after he starts driving, she falls asleep. He smiles.

* * *

**There's a whole sstoryline that occurs later with Parker/Riley/Booth/Bones but instead of jump right into it like I planned, I thought of building it up. So just wait. **


	4. Chapter 3: Graduation Day

Booth looked at the clock again. He watched the steps. He says "Bones, you girls coming?"

Bones, yelling from upstairs, "Yes!"

Then Christine's voice calls "Close your eyes, Daddy."

Booth puts his hands over his face and says "There closed." He could hear Christine whispering to Bones, and then as he hears footsteps, he peaks a whole with his fingers.

Christine comes down first and she flaunts her red sparkly dress back and forth coming down. She jumps at her father and he catches her. She exclaims "Daddy, you peeked."

He says "Well you couldn't expect me to wait to see you look so pretty in that dress."

She smiles "I do look pretty don't I?"

He says "You always do princess. Speaking of pretty, is Mommy coming down?"

Christine yells "Mommy your turn."

Bones says "Ok Christine." Bones comes down, and Booth swallows, afraid he'll spit it out at her. And he just watches his wife come down the steps, with that beautiful black dress on.

She says "You don't think it flaunts the baby too much do you?"

He laughs and kisses her. He says "Not for a second. You look beautiful." He kisses her. He steps back a bit, which draws attention to Bones.

He laughs again and says "We got ourselves a little soccer player there. Sweets ought to be happy about that."

Bones says "You didn't invite them did you? Parker told you he didn't want a crowd."

Booth says "Hey the son of the best FBI Special Agent in D.C and the stepson of the Best Forensic Anthropologist in the country shouldn't have a crowd?"

Bones says "Booth?"

He rolls his eyes and says "Trust me, it's just us. I wonder if he's met anybody?"

Bones says "Booth!"

He says "What? You have to admit that Gavin kids' a little weird."

Bones rolls her eyes and she and Christine go to the car. After watching her for a minute, Booth follows.

* * *

Parker stands in the mirror fixing his bow tie, just then Riley comes in behind him, and redoes it. Parker laughs and kisses her. She looks up at him "What's the matter?"

Parker sighs "I thought we were gonna come separately."

Riley steps back and says "Are you ashamed of me?"

Parker wraps his arms around her and pulls her in. He says "Not in a million years." He kisses her. He continues "It's just my dad, I don't want to pressure him to like you."

Gavin mocks "Because he is the best Special Agent in the District of Columbia, and the only one good enough to work with the Jeffersonian. Yada, yada, yada."

Parker says "You're a geek, don't you say Yoda?"

Gavin pulls out a small box from his pocket. He says "Would a nerd get this?" He opens it to reveal an engagement ring.

Riley exclaims "Oh Gavin, Kayleen's gonna love it."

Gavin says "Well, let's just say your gender isn't very subtle when it comes to things you want. She would sigh every time we walked by a jewelry store with one in the window."

Parker laughs and says "Congrats."

Gavin says "After we both graduate, I'm gonna kneel down over by the fountain."

Riley says "Quite romantic don't you think Park?"

Gavin says "Yeah I need a new nickname for you, her saying it just makes it weird. What about Boothy?"

Parker shakes his head. Riley kisses him again, and then she goes outside, to see Kayleen in the car. Riley covers Gavin's eyes and says "No, it's bad to see the graduate before the proposal. I think." She runs to the car and the guys wave as it drives away.

Gavin says "You should do something big with Riley."

Parker says "Like propose? Riley and I aren't jumping into that game too quickly."

Gavin says "Gosh no. Then it would seem like you were copying. I was thinking more like have a kid or something."

Parker says "Whoa stop right there. When did college graduate become the 40 year old virgin? More or so when did Gavin Marks decide to become a family man?"

Gavin says "Love makes you grow up. Well I'm just saying, girls like more. You two been going out what 6 months? You're both graduating, you'll be at law school and she'll be interning both in Maryland. Think about it buddy." Gavin walks outside, and leaves Parker thinking, but he soon joins him in the car.

* * *

Booth gets Christine out of the car. He then goes to help Bones out. As always, she says she has it. Booth then takes Christine's hand and proceeds to look for Parker. Bones places her hand on his shoulder.

She says "Calm down."

Gavin pulls up at the other end of the parking lot. Parker gets out of the car, and he spots Riley immediately. Checking his phone, he calls her over.

Riley says "I thought you didn't want to pressure your dad."

Parker says "You know I love you right."

Riley nods. Parker goes on, placing his hands on her hips. He says "I want to buy a place of our own, out in D.C. you can work at the news journal and go to med school, and I could go to law school."

Riley says "Parker, I don't even know what to say."

He says "My friend has been trying to get me this apartment and I originally turned it down because it was a little big, but I checked today and she's still open for me to take it."

Christine hears her big brothers voice and points him out immediately. She shouts "There's Parky." Parker looks to Riley for a response. She looks down at the photos of the apartment and smiles. She says "I'd love to. How can I say no?"

Booth calls his son over, but as he looks, Parker passionately kisses Riley, and then Gavin interrupts them. Gavin whispers "I think your dad and Chrissie just saw that." Parker looks into Riley's eyes as he says the words

"Let them see, I love her."

Christine goes running toward Parker, and Booth and Bones soon follow. Booth says "Christine this is a parking lot, be careful." She hugs her brother and he spins her in a circle. At that moment, Kayleen walks up and says "Well Parks, don't just stand there, introduce us."

Parker laughs and says "Dad, Bones, Christine, you all know Gavin."

Bones says "Hi Gavin, nice to see you again." She nudges Booth to say hello, and he does.

Gavin says "Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth."

Parker says "This is Kayleen she's from Detroit."

Booth nods "Hm, Michigan." Bones acknowledges "Nice to meet you."

Parker pauses for a moment and says "And this is Riley Williams."

Booth says "Riley eh?" Bones elbows Booth and he grunts.

Kayleen looks to Gavin and says "Gavin why don't we go catch some seats, don't want to end up near the chess nerds. We'll see you two around."

Riley looks to Parker and says "Hey, I'd love to get to know everyone but I have to help the valedictorian with her stage fright."

Parker says "I'll see you in a couple minutes." He kisses her and she pats him on the back and then follows Gavin and Kayleen.

Booth looks to Parker and smiles "Riley huh."

Parker laughs and says "What do you mean Riley huh?"

Booth says "Tell me you at least had a little fun before you and her became a thing."

Parker says "First dad, stay out of my love life. Second, ew. Third, if you must know, I had 3 years of fun, besides its not like we're getting married."

Booth says "Who's getting married?"

Parker points to Gavin and Kayleen. He adds "If she says yes."

Booth says "Gavin got her?" Bones slaps him. Parker hugs Bones.

"Oh and dad talking about a little fun?"

Booth says "I'm married, that's different."

Parker says "How far along?"

Bones says "6 and a half months."

Parker laughs. Confused at all this, Christine says "Riley's pretty. I like her. Kay something is a little too pretty. And Gavin, well Gavin got more frecklier."

Bones says "Christine." Parker laughs, acknowledging which all she said was true, he went to join his classmates while the others took their seats.


	5. Chapter 4: Loose Ends

The group of four walked away from the group of parents crying while they take pictures of their kids holding diplomas. Kayleen and Gavin walked with their arms linked, while Riley and Parker were holding hands, and she was resting her head on his shoulder.

Kayleen says "Can't believe college is over."

Parker adds "I know, it seems like it was just yesterday when me and Gav had accidentally started a fight with some football players."

The girls and him laughed, while Gavin was still looking off, in thought.

Riley says "Parker and I are gonna head back to the ceremony, catch up with his folks."

Kayleen says "Hey maybe we could all go and meet Riley's folks."

Riley's gaze moves away from her friends eyes and off towards the ceremony. While Parker steps in and says "Her parents probably aren't even here."

Kayleen says "Oh honey."

Riley shakes it off, and her and Parker walk a little bit away giving the couple some space. Kayleen turns her attention to Gavin who still wouldn't meet her eye.

"Alright Gavin, what's going on?" Kayleen said, crossing her arms.

Gavin shakes his head and says "What do you mean, I was just thinking."

Kayleen leans on one leg and says "There's something going on with you, Parker and Riley obviously know about it."

He shrugs his shoulders. Kayleen puffs, redirects her attention, then comes back saying "Are you breaking up with me?"

Gavin grabs a hold of her hands and shakes his head vigorously, and says "No that's not it at all."

Parker and Riley look on. Parker squirms "He's losing her."

Riley says "Just let him reel it back in."

Kayleen begins to tear up. She says "I hate it when you don't tell me things."

Gavin looks to her and says "Kay, since the day I met you, my life was one heartbreak after another. And looking back on it all, I couldn't ask for anything else."

Gavin pulls the small box, pauses for a minute, and then he kneels down. He says "Kayleen Lindsey Hogan, will you marry me?"

Kayleen gasps and then kisses Gavin and bending over she nods. And he says "That's a yes." He places the ring on her finger.

Riley claps and says "Oh that was cute."

Parker smiles and wraps his hand around her waist and she lays her head on his shoulder. Kayleen and Gavin come over to join them, both with grins from ear to ear. Riley congratulations Kayleen with a hug, and Parker fist bumps Gavin.

Riley laughs "Oh how could life get any better?"

"I don't know angel, you tell me." Riley turned around at this name, one she hadn't heard for years, Parker held her tight, at the remembrance of who was standing in front of him, and Gavin and Kayleen looked at their friends in confusion. Parker pulled her even closer to him, as they began to introduce themselves.


	6. Chapter 5: Family Feud

Standing before them was a tall man, he had a couple small grey hairs but mostly it was dark brown. He stood up straight and wore a business suit, with a gold watch, which he had no manners but to check.

Next to him was a woman a bit shorter, presumably younger, than him. She had red hair, which fell short over her diamond earnings. And she wore a business dress as well, and she clung tight to his arm.

The man throws out his arm to Parker, who was now squeezing Riley, and says "Hello, I'm Herrick. This is my wife Aurora." Another moment passes before he pulls it back, unsatisfied.

Riley gulps "He knows who you are."

Aurora says "Of course, but it's just common courtesy sweetheart." She pats Riley's face and Parker moves her hand away, causing distraught.

Kayleen says "Parker." She reaches her hand out to the man and woman, and as they shake she says "I'm Kayleen, Riley's friend."

As Gavin puts his hand out to meet theirs, he says "Gavin Marks, pleasure to meet you, I'm Riley's friend as well."

Herrick acknowledges them and says "Nice to meet you. You seem to be jumping right into the new world on a new foot, aren't you?" He points to the ring on Kayleen's finger.

Kayleen says "Yes, well nothing in life is more important than a happy family right?"

Aurora laughs "Except maybe a stable career, I mean if you're going to start a family, you need to be able to provide for them, that's why we could send Riley here to the best school, our little girl."

Riley says "That's enough. I'm not your little girl, if you remember correctly Jason raised me."

A voice could be heard calling back "She doesn't want to talk to you." Two men could be seen running down the hill. One, seemed to look older than the group and he had black hair and green eyes. As for the other, he was a teenager, he had dirty blonde hair and dark brown eyes.

Riley ran to meet them, giving them hugs of welcome, causing her friends to be confused. Riley walked back with them, to the group. Parker smiled, Gavin and Kayleen tilted her heads, and Herrick and Aurora had looks of disgust.

Riley speaks "Guys, this is my older brother Jason. And my younger brother David. Boys, this is Gavin and Kayleen." The four exchanged greetings politely.

Riley pulls Parker forward and says "And this is Parker Booth."

Jason nods and says "Ah Parker. Surprised we haven't met sooner."

Parker laughs "Me too."

David shakes his hand and says "You watch this one, she'll get you into a heck of a lot of trouble."

Riley smacks his shoulder and Parker laughs. Parker could see his dad and Bones, with Christine of course, walking down the pathway, he ignored it because Herrick began to speak.

"So they get a formal greeting and we get smacked around in the dirt."

Jason says "We tried to tell you."

Riley says "Doesn't feel too nice now, does it?"

Aurora shouts "We were more than perfect parents."

David shouts "Really? Ignorance is perfection?"

Aurora steps forward and smacks him onto the ground. She says "It's not nice to back mouth your mother." Jason charges and Herrick blocks him, til he falls to the ground. Booth picks up his pace until he reaches the group.

"What the hell is the matter with you all?" Riley kneels down toward her brothers.

Booth shouts "FBI, hands in the air."

Parker says "Dad, thank god you got here."

Booth says "Not fast enough, I'm afraid."

David says "I'm fine." He looks to his older brother and acknowledges his sister slightly tearing up.

Jason says "Really Ry, we're alright."

Booth throws a pair of cuffs to Parker and as Booth cuffs Aurora, Parker walks over to Herrick and pulls his hands behind his back, and squeezes the cuffs onto him. Parker says "Quite a first impression."

Herrick says "Is this really necessary, I do believe that you can't do this."

Booth says "You believe wrong, sir."

Parker says "Assault is a crime. Did you read your law books, Mr. Williams?"

Booth takes out his cell phone. He says into it "FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth, D.C, I need an officer to bring in on Assault of a minor."

Gavin says "I'll help your dad, Park, stay with Riley." He motions for Kayleen, together with Booth they move Herrick and Aurora up the path, and to the parking lot.

Bones walks over to Parker and whispers "What was that all about?"

Parker whispers "Long complicated story. "

Jason and David stand, and Christine skips over to them. She says "Hi, I'm Christine, I'm Parky's sister."

David kneels down and says "Why hello there Christine. I'm David and this is Jason, we're Riley's brothers."

Christine giggles "My brother kisses your sister." She imitates a kissing motion with her mouth.

Parker says "Alright Christine that's enough."

David says "Why, hey Christine do you want to come with me and get some cake?"

Christine says "Do I!"

Bones says "Christine, that cake is for Parker and his classmates."

Riley says "No it's not. She can have some. But Davey, you have to watch her."

David says "Cool, I've always wanted a little sibling."

David walks away while Christine skips a little ahead. Jason looks to Riley, who is standing with Parker. Jason shakes his head.

Riley says "Hey you alright?"

Jason says "Yeah I just bumped my head a little, I'm gonna go get a drink."

Parker adds "Hey Bones, you might want to make sure Chrissie doesn't make a mess on her dress."

Bones says "Your right."

Jason says "I'll walk with you Mrs. Booth."

Bones says "Brennan, and its Dr."

Jason says "Of course."

Jason and Bones walk off to follow Christine and David, who have already attacked the snack bar. Parker looks back to Riley, who he noticed has a couple tears stringing down her cheek. He pulls her into him, and wraps his arms around her, while she quietly cries into his shoulder.

He says "Hey, it's not your fault."

She pulls away from him, wiping her tears and looks into his eyes. She says "It was just like when were little. I stepped on their toes, and they paid the price."

Parker raises his voice slightly as he says "No. They knew they were pushing your buttons by coming here, and she shouldn't have struck Davey. They're getting what they deserve."

"For now." He rests her head on his shoulder, rubbing her back, trying to calm her.


	7. Chapter 6: Not Worth Remembering

Booth watches Herrick and Aurora as they sit in his van, and he waits for the police. Herrick looks to him and says "So Agent you're from D.C. right?"

Booth says "I'm Booth. And yes."

Aurora nudges at her husband and Herrick says "Booth? Is Parker your son?"

Booth stares at him and says "What do you know about Parker?"

Aurora says "You remember that girl, brown hair, blue eyes. Riley."

"What about Riley?" Booth did not like these strangers knowing more about Parker's girlfriend than he did.

Herrick smirks at the fact they had caught his attention. He says "How do you think first impressions would go, if you take your son's girlfriend's parents' to jail?"

Booth moves to him, face to face almost, stiffening his tone, he says "From what I saw, your daughter could care less about you being taking away in cuffs."

* * *

Bones stood watching Christine and David play hide-and-seek through the chairs. Jason walks over to her, handing her some punch.

Jason says "Thinking about the future?"

Bones takes the drink. She says "Thanks. What drew you to that conclusion?"

Jason says "I assumed you were watching their behavior, questioning whether your daughter and her new sibling will be just like that."

Bones says "Christine will love her new sibling."

Jason says "I have no doubt about that Dr. Brennan. She's what 7?"

Bones adds "6 and 11 months."

Jason says "And Parker's how old?"

Bones says "Just turned 21. Riley?"

Jason says "Still only 20. Their friends and them are much younger than the graduating class are they not?"

"Indeed, most of this class are well around 24."

Jason laughs "Well they're either really under average, or might I say we've raised above average children."

Bones clinks glasses with him. She pauses a moment and then asks "You raised Riley?"

Jason coughs and says "I did say that, didn't I?"

"It's not on my part to intrude."

"Of course not Dr. Brennan, curiosity is a wonderful thing."

Bones and Jason look towards the kids, who were back at the snack bar grabbing chocolate chip cookies. Jason laughs as Christine drops one and David kicks it under the table.

Jason says "My parents were aggressive, workaholics, who lived through us to achieve what they couldn't. I took Riley and David away from that."

* * *

**Sorry its a bit short, but its sweet, kind of.**


	8. Chapter 7:One Hell of a Night

Parker, Gavin, Riley, and Kayleen walked into the after party for their graduation. There is loud music that nearly deafened you when you walked in, alcoholic beverages which you could smell outside, and college kids dancing so closely together, half of the floor wasn't even taken up.

Parker yells "So none of this is administrator supervised?"

Gavin yells back "Of course not dude."

Kayleen says "I'm gonna go get us some drinks."

Riley says "Are you sure?"

Kayleen says "Come on, get a little drunk, go a little crazy, show a little cleavage."

Riley says "I'm fine with all but the last one. See you guys in a couple minutes."

Parker and Gavin wave back to them. A couple of girls walk up to Parker pulling him out onto the dance floor, and he awkwardly tries to escape, Gavin looks on laughing.

* * *

Bones looks around their descent hotel room. She places her hand on her belly, as the baby kicks again. Booth walks up behind her and kisses her neck, noticing she's surprisingly not in the mood, he turns to sit on the bed. Concerned, he pulls her into him, and she rests on his lap looking into his eyes.

He says "What's wrong?"

Bones looks over to Christine. Booth turns her head back towards him and says "She's asleep."

Bones sighs "It's not that. It's something Jason said to me today."

Booth moves a piece of her hair behind her ear and says "Riley's older brother?"

Bones nods "He said that he raised Riley and David. And their parents were aggressive."

Booth, kisses her neck, and says "That is interesting."

Bones pulls him back and says "Will you listen to me?"

Booth sighs "What do you want me to do? They're not murder suspects."

Bones realizes what she's asking is much. She kisses Booth on the lips. He then says "I'll see what the FBI will give me when we get back. But we should wait til next month when Parker and Riley have moved back to D.C. and then confront them. Okay?"

Bones kisses him and says "I've got it."

* * *

Parker laughs, at his friends unseeingly funny joke. They were talking to a couple older women. One was leaning up against Parker, with her elbow on his shoulder and the other was whispering in Parker's opposite ear. But all he could really focus on was Riley.

Riley knocked into the boy she had been conversating with. Kayleen seemed caught up in Gavin's lips, and this guy wasn't very funny. And saying Riley was way past drunk, that was hard to see. Riley kept drawing her eyes to Parker. And she had finally noticed he was now looking at her.

Parker excused himself, addressing his girlfriend. Riley practically pushed the other boy out of the way, as he came through. Parker leaned himself up against her, and she placed her hand on a nearby wall.

He whispered softly into her ear "Come home with me."

She smiled, biting her lip, and she laughed, as Parker took her by the hand and together they ran outside. Their friends had already started up the car, and Gavin drove off, while Kayleen reached her hand toward his leg, and Parker and Riley shared multiple passionate kisses in the back seat.

Gavin pulled up to his apartment, and together the four jumped out of his car, and into the building. When they got there, Gavin and Kayleen managed to find some extra beer in the fridge, and the four drank even more, they weren't intoxicated enough.

Riley and Parker shared a few looks, and as Kayleen went to go get a CD to play, Parker pushed Riley up against a wall, and they kissed one another passionately over and over, until finally Riley took Parker by the hand, pulling him into the bedroom shutting the door.

* * *

The next morning, Parker woke up with a serious headache. He opened his eyes, and the sun peeking in through the curtains nearly blinded him, so he turned over. Lying next to him, was Riley. She was still asleep.

Parker looked down at himself, and noticed he was in nothing but boxers. Looking back at her he realized she was only in her undergarments as well. He smiled and said to himself "Nice."

Parker put a pair of sweatpants on and headed into the living room of his and Gavin's apartment, and there in the kitchen was Gavin himself, wearing a shirt over his head while trying to make breakfast.

Gavin says "Woah Parker you don't need to stomp."

Parker says to his extremely hangovered friend "You two eh?"

Gavin says "It's like I need sunglasses to open the refrigerator." Gavin looked down at his friend, removing the shirt over his head.

Parker says "What? Did you and Kayleen?"

Gavin says "We're engaged you really we haven't. Did you and Riley?"

Parker says "That's none of your business."

Gavin says "Was it good?"

Parker says "That's also none of your business."

A small voice says "Hey there's no need to shout." The boys turn to see Riley standing behind them. She was in Parker's shirt. Parker smiles and bites his lip.

Gavin notices the interaction and says "I'm going to go see if I can wake my beautiful bride-to-be and treat her with a breakfast in bed." He waves some toaster made waffles on a plate in the air.

Parker motions to Riley, and as he moves onto the couch in the living room, she follows. He sits down, and she does so as well, on his lap, and leans back. He looks at her, she's now a slight bit above him, so he looks up to her.

He says "Hey you know last night, if you want to just forget about-" She kisses him, and he kisses her back. He continues "I take it you enjoyed it."

He laughed. She laid down until her head was against his chest. She says "I wouldn't take it back for anything in the world."

He smiles and says "Good, me too."


	9. Chapter 8: The Snoopy Shrink

Lance Sweets went chasing after his son. His daughter was following behind. Sweets was making dinosaur noises, and his son was giggling. Then Sweets picked his son, Ethan, up and together they flopped onto the couch. His daughter, Amber, flopped onto them.

Olivia watched her husband play with their twins. Ethan had dark brown hair, and brown eyes, he looked just like his father. While Amber had light brown hair and green eyes, almost looking identical to her mother. Sweets looked up at her, and laughed "Wanna jump on me too?"

She walked over to him and kissed on the forehead. She says "I don't know. I think ye prisoner is caught up well, right me mateys?"

Ethan shouts "Yes sir, Cap'n Mom."

Sweets exclaims "How dare ye betray their own captain, mutiny I cry, mutiny!"

Amber shouts "Walk the blank, arg."

Just as Sweets falls off the couch the phone rings. Ethan picks it up, as Olivia helps Sweets off the ground. Ethan laughs into the phone.

Ethan says "Hi, Sweets here."

Booth, on the other line, laughed. Sweets' twins had just turned 3. Booth says "What are we today Big E?"

Ethan says "Uncle Booth, we're pirates, arg."

"Well is ye Dad home?" Booth always found Sweets imagination interesting, his son's was cuter though.

Ethan says "You want ye prisonee."

"Yes, put ye prisoner on the phone."

Ethan hands the phone to Sweets. He says "You get one phone call ye hear?"

Sweets says "Eye-eye." He motions a sign off.

Olivia says "Come on mateys let's go whip us up some pirate mac and cheese."

Ethan and Amber climb off the couch and run into the kitchen and Sweets draws his attention to Booth on the phone.

Sweets says "Hey Booth, what's up?"

"Well prisoner, take a seat. We've got a confusing one."

Sweets says "Just tell me what you need Booth."

"Well Parker met this girl, in college, and they're moving in together. But she's got major family problems, involving fighting, and her older brother. Do you think you could put Bones at ease?"

Sweets says "By snooping on Parker's girlfriend?"

"Don't say snooping she says it merely researching."

Sweets says "Does she realize that makes it sound worse?"

"It's woman logic don't question it."

Sweets says "I'll see what I can do. Would she also like my shrinky insight on this one?"

"No but I wouldn't mind it. Hey maybe Parker will bring her to Christine's party."

Sweets says "I'll call you when I get information. Otherwise see ya."

"Bye Sweets."

Sweets says "Bye Booth." And he hangs up.

A small black car pulls into the lot of an apartment complex. Parker gets out of the car, and opens the trunk. He pulls out a large cardboard box, and then slams the trunk door shut again. He starts to carry the box inside.

After taking the elevator, Parker finally reached the door, and began to take out his keys when the door swung open, letting Parker stare right into Riley's beautiful eyes.

"Well hey there." Parker laughed.

"Thought you might want to be let in." She opened the door even more and he walked through setting the box down.

He walked over to Riley, who was examining the apartment, he wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her cheek. She held his hands and then sighed.

"What's the matter baby?" Parker sighs into her shoulder.

She rolls her eyes. "Everything is perfect."

Then all of a sudden Parker's phone rings, he laughs as he picks up "I don't see how that's a problem."

A familiar voice comes through the phone. "Hey Parks."

Parker cheered through the phone. "Cam, what's the haps?"

"We were just heading out to go get Christine's gift, we needed some ideas." Cam wasn't sure whether to get Christine something for her Brennan side of her Booth side.

A small voice peered through the phone "Hey Park."

Parker laughed. "Hey RJ, how's it going?"

Parker listened to the young boy talk about a beetle for about ten minutes and then when Riley tried to start unpacking things, he decided it was time to go.

"Hey Cam, I've got to get some stuff unpacked, we'll see you at the party, cool?"

Before Cam could respond he hung up. It was rude, but Parker had been talking for a while. Riley looked at him in a weird way.

"Why did you hang up so quickly?" Riley seemed concerned since Cam and Parker had been quite close.

"Because" he smiled. "I want to spend time with you."

She laughs. He places his hands around her waist, and kisses her. After hours of unpacking the two cuddled in their new bed and watch a movie on Parker's laptop, since neither could figure out the TV system, Parker would have his dad come and set up in a couple days. Half way into the movie Riley fell asleep so Parker turned it off and just held her in his arms until he drifted off.

* * *

**Sorry for the short/late update, hey that rhymed, I was really busy. Next chapter: Christine's Birthday Party!**


End file.
